Dark Destiny
by SammySwan2298
Summary: A new Emma and Killian story set after the events of the Final Battle. The villan is Maleficent but she is a different character than in the show. I hope you enjoy! CaptainSwan, Charming family, Henry and OutlawQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a new idea I had that I needed to get out of my head. I hope you all ejoy it!

It takes place after the events of the final battle and Emma and Killian are married and trying to decide if they want to go back to the Enchanted Forrest or stay in Storybrooke.

Chapter One-

It had been a month since the final battle. Emma and Killian were currently on an extended vacation to a tropical island Killian had found while traveling with his ship, and Emma jumped at the opportunity to get away from Storybrooke for a while. Emma had resumed her post as Sheriff along with her dad, Prince Charming until they all decided to move back to the Enchanted forest, and begin again. Snow and Charming kept watch over the town for Emma and Killian so they could get away for a while and have much needed alone time. What Emma failed to tell everyone she loved was she wasn't sleeping. Hardly ever. The events of the last few months still played fresh in her mind and she had nightmares almost every night.

She was quiet enough though not to wake Killian or Henry who knew something was wrong but waited for Emma to talk to him about it because that's how their relationship was. It was a mutual understanding and Emma loved him for it.

They took off in the Jolly Rodger and sailed for a few days until they found this beautiful little tropical island.

The seas were calm. The sun was hot and Emma was exhausted. She had been through so much. Battling the darkness, loosing herself in the process, re gaining her confidence in her abilities as the savior, and Killian. Sweet, dangerous Killian. Her husband. She still was having a hard time saying the word, Husband, he was also now Prince Killian.

They had set up camp in this little shack that Emma created with her magic. She had all her powers still being the product of true love. That power never went away. Her heart was tainted however. There would always be the good but there was a tiny part of evil still left from her being the dark one. The memories. The nightmares that started plaguing her sleep.

She sat alone on the beach as Killian was still sleeping in the hut. Flashes of her stabbing Killian played over and over in her mind. She shuddered. "Love." She heard him say his pet name for her from behind. "It's not even dawn yet. Come back to bed." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. She sighed a heavy tired sigh. "I'm sorry I couldn't sleep." She said getting up and wiping sand off her bathing suit bottoms. Killian's eyes devoured her as they always did, looking her up and down drinking in every inch of her. "Swan, are you having nightmares again?" He asked. Killian had hundreds of years of practice with nightmares to learn how to control them mostly. She nodded walking into his embrace and burying her head in his neck breathing in his scent.

"Hush now my love why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Were supposed to be a team." She felt a little guilty not telling him but a part of her didn't want to speak it out loud for fear of the nightmares coming back to life. "I'm sorry It's just something I thought I could handle by myself." She said. He began lightly massaging her neck with his hand and his hook wrapped around her waist pulling her against him.

He said massaging her shoulders, his strong hand moving over her back making her shiver. She sighed leaning into him even more. Her feet sinking into the warm sand. The sun had finally begun to rise over the horizon. There were hot pinks and oranges and yellows that dotted the skyline making a masterpiece in the sky. "Love, let's go back to bed." He hummed against her neck kissing her spot. She moaned and heat pooled in her center.

Turning around she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "Killian, I love you so much. I still can't believe we made it through all of that, and you…" She trailed off as if thinking of something unpleasant. "Like I told you love, I'm a survivor. You will never have to worry about me again." He said kissing her deeply and pouring in all the emotion he could into the kiss.

"I love you Emma, Princess." He teased. She cringed. "Don't call me Princess." She said gritting her teeth. "You know how I hate it. She never thought of herself as a fluttery princess who was completely helpless like in her mother's fairy tale stories, she was a strong independent woman. Killian chuckled enjoying pushing her buttons. Together they walked into the beach hut and fell into bed clinging onto each other as they usually did. It was going to be a good day. Finally, after a bout of love making Emma fell into a deep sleep wrapped in Killian's arms tightly. He loved watching her sleep and felt content holding her close to him.

He didn't realize how much he needed her strength until he was in the underworld and all he could hold onto was the memories they made together as a couple. He knew he was in love with her when she was trapped back in the ice cave with Princess Elsa. He knew he loved her even more when she gave her life for her family and saved everyone in Storybrooke. He was nothing without her. She was the light to his darkness and he was going to spend every day making her feel cherished and protected.

They decided to go home after a few weeks. Emma making herself at home on his ship. He after all only needed himself to sail it, and a little bit of Emma's magic.

Things were quiet for once in their life they didn't have any crisis to run after. Emma was enjoying being on vacation. Sleeping in late and not having any nightmares for a long time. She often would stay on deck with Killian and listen to his stories of adventures he had with Mr. Smee and the lost boys. While standing on the edge of the ship looking over the horizon, Storybrooke coming into view, Emma suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit her and she put her hand over her stomach. "Emma? Are you alright?" Killian asked seeing her go green and swaying. "I'm fine just feeling a little ill all of a sudden. I just need to sit down." She began but before she could make it to the stairs she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma? Are you alright?" Killian asked seeing her go green and swaying. "I'm fine just feeling a little ill all of a sudden. I just need to sit down." She began but before she could make it to the stairs she fainted.

Chapter Two –

Killian cursed out several expletives and raced over to Emma's side. She was unconscious on the floor of his ship and he was the only one that was supposed to be steering at the helm. Gathering her up in his arms Killian raced her to his bed in the Captains' quarters and shook her gently. "Emma love, can you hear me?".

She groaned and stirred but didn't wake up. "Emma please, wake up." He had to go up and check on the ship. He didn't have any magic to control anything with. It was just him. What happened to her? Was she alright? He would make sure she made a doctor apt as soon as they got back to Storybrooke.

Emma rolled to her side and groaned loudly. "Ugg. What happened?" She asked sitting up. "I don't feel well." She complained laying back down. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You fainted darling." He said looking worriedly at her. "You don't seem to have a fever." He added feeling her forehead. "I Just need to lie down that's all. Maybe I have some sort of stomach bug." She said. He nodded in understanding. "You gave me quite the fright love. I have to go back up and check on the ship. Can you lay here and not get up for a while and humor me please?" He asked. She nodded smiling a faint and reassuring grin that he knew all too well. "I'm sorry I fainted, Killian. I never do that." She apologized.

"Maybe you are the real deal princess of the Enchanted forest." He joked kissing her forehead and walking out the door. "I am not a princess who faints!" She calls back at him. She laid there for a few minutes with her eyes closed. The roll of the ship made her feel quite nauseated and she had to take deep breaths to keep herself from getting sick. She needed to get herself together. Maybe a little sleep would help. She thought rolling over and curling into Killian's warm sheets.

She fell asleep a few minutes later, dreaming of Captain Hook in his glory. Fighting pan and his lost boys. Killian came back down a while later tucking her in. He loved how she made herself at home in his ship. He never had anyone but Mila in his bed and Emma was an entirely different creature. Sweet and adventurous, protective and of course had magic. Mila was a fling and nothing more. He loved her yes, but nothing compared to the true love he felt for Emma and Henry. They were his real family.

Emma slept all the way back to Storybrooke. She was exhausted. Killian felt guilty waking her up. "Emma sweetheart, were home." He whispered it was dark. The stars were out and there was a slight breeze in the air. Emma blinked several times trying to wake up. "How long was I asleep for?" She asked. "Several hours love." He said. "You must have needed it." He sat on the side of the bed and she kissed him deeply. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled into him. Gripping her hips, he kissed her back with just as much tenderness as he could muster. "I love you too Emma." He replied. There was a knock on his door. Smee and the rest of his crew were back and he grumbled. "Bloody can't get a minute alone." Killian mumbled under his breath. His hand behind Emma's back guiding her off the boat. Her yellow bug was waiting for them at the docks and Emma was glad to see it. It had always been a part of her and will always be a part of her armour.

Snow White was at her new home at the end of town. A Beautiful two-story Victorian where Neal was growing into a handful. He was looking more and more like Snow every day. Emma and Killian pulled into the driveway and she sighed. "Well love, are you sure you don't want to call the doctor and make an apt right now. I've never seen you faint like that before." Killian noted.

"I'm fine I will make it when we get home." She replied reassuringly.

He nodded and together hand in hand they walked up to the door. Ringing the doorbell Emma sighed leaning into her husband. This was the life. She thought. She was married to the most attractive man in all the world and he was a pirate. She silently giggled to herself. All her girlish fantasies she could play out in her head while they made out. Which was quite often. She thought. Snow opened the door wearing one of her usual blue summer dresses. Her hair longer than it's usual pixie cut down to her shoulders almost. Things were starting to change again around town. "Emma! How was your trip?!" She asked hugging her daughter. Emma smiled and they went into the kitchen where Snow was cooking up a storm. This was her favorite past time since things had calmed down in town she had taken up cooking and became quite good at it.

There was a pie on the corner of the island, a salad and a turkey cooking in the oven. She always had something ready for people to eat because that was how she was. Always taking care of everyone. David walked in a few seconds later. "Hey guys. How was your honeymoon?" He asked his hand automatically going around his wife. She kissed him on the lips and they turned back to Killian and Emma. "It was so nice, we finally had some time alone and to just be a couple. We found a island in the middle of nowhere and stayed there. I got to practice my magic more by building a little island house." Emma smiled proudly. She had quite the sun glow from tanning on the beach.

Killian smiled. "Emma is feeling a little under the weather though at the moment." He said making Emma glare at him from the side. She held her breath. Snow as always was over protective of her daughter. "Oh no Emma, do you have the flu? Do we need to go to the doctor?" She asked. Emma nodded. "I'm going to make a doctor apt later today. The timer went off on the stove and Snow pulled out the turkey and mashed potatoes.

"Lunch is ready? Care to join us?" She asked. David set Neal in his high chair who was busy gurgling cute baby sounds. As they all sat down for some much-needed lunch they all heard a distinctive knock on the door.

Snow stood up and went to go answer. "Elsa! Anna! What a pleasant surprise!" She exclaimed. "Please come in!" Emma and Killian greeted their longtime friends. "What are you guys doing back here in Storybrooke?" She asked. They all settled around the kitchen table.

Elsa looked elegant in a green dress and her hair was tied back in her usual shoulder length braid. Anna's hair was loose and longer than usual. Her dress blue with flowers dotting the fringes. "It's so good to see you all!" Anna exclaimed hugging David. "I had to come right away. We've had some problems with our kingdom and your kingdom, You see, Hans and Maleficent have teamed up in order to destroy us all." She said. Everyone paused and looked at one another confused. "I thought Hans was still in prison on the Southern Isles?" Killian asked. Emma's hand tightened around Kilian's who squeezed it reassuringly. She wasn't quite ready for another adventure yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note- thank you so much for reading my story! i hope you like it! it's going to start getting exciting! Follow Emma, Killian and the rest of the gang in this new adventure!

~Samantha ~

Chapter Three –

Hans wanted revenge. Not just against Elsa for putting him in jail in his own kingdom, but against Anna and everyone who helped. That meant he needed magic. Powerful strong magic that he could only find in another kingdom. The royals in his kingdom didn't have magic. So, he said goodbye to his brothers and left. Not that they cared at all, they could actually care less about what Hans was up to after his stay in prison. He was a prince for gods sakes. He didn't belong in a prison. He belonged on a throne and he would do anything to get it. He road to the dockside and hired a captain named Blackbeard to take him to the kingdom with the most magic in the area.

This Blackbeard pirate was a tough old man with of course a long black beard. He was firm in his crew and tough on everyone. His reputation was well deserved, Hans thought to himself as he left the kingdom of the southern isles, hopefully for good. "So, what are you wanting magic for?" Blackbeard asked him as they sat down to eat a meal of fish and vegetables. The cook on the ship was surprisingly good. "I need revenge against the people who ruined my life." He stated stabbing the fish with his fork. Blackbeard looked at him with a quizzical stare. "Really, and you have enough gold obviously to purchase your items to get this revenge you seek. I too seek revenge, I think we could work together in this." He said twirling his finger in his beard. "I work with no one on this but if you also seek revenge we can at least work together until we reach the destination. I am seeking revenge against one Queen Elsa of Arendelle for putting me in prison and ruining my life, Last I heard she was in a place called Storybrooke." He said.

Blackbeard didn't respond, but he looked as though he had remembered the name. His eyes widened briefly leaving Hans to think he knew of the place. "Do you know it?" He asked. Blackbeard nodded. "I so happen to have two enemies there that I would also like to vanquish." He said matter of factly. Hans nodded. "Thank we can work together." Blackbeard nodded in agreement. "Let's head to Storybrooke then!" he exclaimed and they toasted to the event.

~Meanwhile in Storybrooke~

Emma sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office impatiently. She fidgeted with her hands. Something she often did when she was nervous and looked down. She had an idea of what was wrong but didn't want to voice it out loud just yet. Regina walked in a few minutes later with Robin and Roland. "Emma? What are you doing here? "She asked in her cool demeanor. She wore a long black shirt and jeans, and was very pregnant. Her hair had grown long again and She was very pregnant with her and Robin's first child a girl.

"I'm not feeling so well." Emma said quietly. Regina gave her a knowing look that said "I know you're pregnant, but I'm not going to say anything yet look. She just said "Well I'm sorry I hope you feel better, Roland has a flu bug too." She said her arm wrapped around the boy. He was growing like a weed. A little bit taller and a bit more hair than Henry. "Hi Emma." Roland said cheerfully. She smiled and replied hello. "Emma?" The nurse asked from the doorway holding her paperwork. Emma said goodbye to the little family and followed her into the room. "How are you Emma? We haven't seen you since yours and Captain Hook's wedding." She said smiling kindly. She was a tiny little thing with black hair and green eyes. She was from the Enchanted forest, Emma mused.

"Were fine, other than this flu bug I seem to have." She said sitting down in the patient seat. The nurse looked over her symptoms. "Fainting, dizzy spells, upset stomach, nausea. Have you and Killian been practicing safe sex?" She asked first. Emma sighed and blushed a furious shade of red. "No…" She whispered. The nurse smiled knowingly. "I'd like to give you a pregnancy test first to see if you are pregnant and rule that out then we can look further to see if you have any other flu bugs going around. There are a few right now." She said writing some things down on the paper. Emma nodded taking a deep breath. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She wanted to be pregnant again but just not this soon.

She and Killian were just starting to enjoy their married life. She had all the time in the world to have another baby. Her gut said otherwise though she knew she was pregnant.

She waited for the nurse to bring the test cup and thanked her. A few minutes later after she did her business the nurse came in smiling. "Well Emma, you are indeed pregnant! Congratulation's!" She said smiling. " I will get Dr. Whale for you and we can set up some follow up apts for blood work and such. I'm sure Killian's going to be so excited to hear he's going to be a dad!" She said.

Emma's stomach churned she was nervous. She wasn't ready to be a mom again. The first experience was horrible. She was pregnant in Jail for god's sakes! She wasn't fit to be a mom! Tears burned in the corner of her eyes and she had to pull herself together quickly. She was meeting everyone for dinner at Snow's house in a few minutes. She met with the doctor and they set up some apt for the next few months. "You're probably about six to eight weeks along." Dr. Whale said. "Given the last date of your cycle, that's what I'm thinking but the ultrasound will confirm that in a few weeks. Go home Emma, you have a lot to talk about with your family and think about yourself." He said seeing the look on her face.

She nodded and was trying not to cry but unable to succeed after he left. Emma left the doctor's office after a few minutes of crying her eyes out hysterically. She felt a little better after that outburst. Maybe Killian would be excited. She was the one that was scared after all, only because the last time she went through this was alone.

She didn't see Regina or Roland , or Robin anywhere so that was a relief. She didn't want to tell anyone she was pregnant yet. She was the princess of the Enchanted forest for one. Her mother was Queen Snow white and they were all going to head back there in a week or so to get everything back in order. Her mother had always wanted to go back. It was her home. Her family was there, her father King Leopold was buried there.

Charming had agreed that they all needed to go back at least for a few months. Make sure everything was okay. Since things had calmed down in Storybrooke there was no objections from anyone. Regina was going to stay here because she didn't have any happy memories in the land. She was content here as Mayor still. Emma was ready for a new adventure she thought finally getting into her Yellow bug. It was just turning out to be a bit different than she had origionally planned, and yet that was how her entire life has gone so far. So why should she be surprised?


	4. The News

Chapter 4

Hans didn't know if this was going to work. He had no idea how he was going to get the glove that would take Emma Swan's heart from this …Maleficent woman. All he knew was that she had it and she was powerful in her own right, a regular enemy of Snow White and Prince David. He could work with that. He was a charmer. Someone who could will his way with sweet words and a smile. He had used that ever since he was little to get his parents to pay attention to him.

The ship rocked back and forth in the storm making his stomach turn. Blackbeard was at the helm as he always was. He at least felt safe knowing he had the world famous and feared pirate watching over his ship. Blackbeard was no one to mess with and from what he gathered, he wanted revenge from not only this Gold fellow, but this pirate named Killian Jones, or Captain Hook as he was referred to in this realm. Soon they would be in the Enchanted Forrest and he could begin his quest. Soon. He read one of the books in the old pirate's collection. _The sands of time_. It kept him busy for the boring few hours he was at sea.

The ship rocked for several more hours until they finally weathered the storm. They were now in the Enchanted Forrest. Hans and Blackbeard docked at the little seaside village resting at the local pub, gathering some info on where Maleficent was. She was still of course in her own castle on the eastern side of the kingdom away from everyone else. Regina's castle and Snows were on opposite sides of the kingdom as well.

Once they figured out where to go they purchased a few horses from a local farmer and set on their way. Hans had a lot of gold with him so he helped purchase the animals no problem. "I can take it from here." He said to the pirate. "We can go our separate ways." Hans said before getting on the Sienna colored stallion. The sun was bright in the middle of the day lighting everything within miles. "Well, I think we can still help each other out, so we should at least travel together until we reach this Storybrooke." Blackbeard said in a serious tone. Hans sighed. He knew this one would be difficult to get rid of. "If you insist, but I think our journey ends here. I Have other business to attend to with Maleficent as do you." He said. The pirate nodded. "Yes, but we can still help each other out. Two minds are better than one doesn't you agree?" He asked. This man was a good negotiator. "I think you might be right sir." Hans finally consented and together they got on their horses and rode to this witch's castle.

Maleficent was well known for her magic. She was also known for being able to shapeshift in to a dragon at any given point. Especially when she got mad or upset at anything and you wouldn't want to be in her way our else you could become dragon food at any moment. She paced bored in her main room. The castle dark and dreary just as she liked it. Her life was becoming quite boring since her enemies had all left the kingdom. She had no one to pester anymore. She had resorted to reading a lot of spell books and learning more magic. Which was good for her, but bad for everyone whom upset her.

She wore a long purple dress, her signature color. Her long blonde hair was beginning to age, becoming scraggly and dry. She was surprised when a castle guard came and alerted her that a man and what looked to be a pirate, were riding quickly up to her castle.

"Well I wonder what they could possibly want with me?" She asked herself sending the guard away to let them through. She could have some fun. Lord knows she deserved it after being bored to tears for the last few years. Her daughter left without a trace leaving her alone in this huge dark and dank smelling castle. All she had was books to read about magic and potions.

Her desk had books upon books of magical spells and incantations on it, but her most prized possession was a glove that the dark one had given her that she was going to use on Regina, to take her heart and crush it, but she never go the chance to use it.

She opened the box and looked at the silver glove. It looked rather harmless to the naked eye. You had to be able to have powerful magic to use it, and she had plans for it.

She waved her hands making her look a lot more presentable in a red gown with long curly blonde hair. Her appearance meant a lot to her though she would never admit it out loud. Regina, her long-time childhood friend was always more beautiful than her, but she strived to look her very best at every turn. The pirate was old world handsome with a long black beard. She knew instantly who this man was. The guard announced "Captain Black beard and Prince Hans of the southern Isles to see you my lady."

The two men bowed and she motioned for them to come sit in her living area. "Welcome to my kingdom gentlemen. What can I do for you?" She asked sweetly. She waved her hand a a buffet appeared instantly, a turkey with loads of roasted potatoes and vegetables lined the table. The candles were lit elegantly and there was an air of refinement in the previously dark and gloomy castle.

Blackbeard looked shocked but sat down and grabbed a glass of wine first.

Hans stepped forward and bowed formally. "Your beauty is well known through the realms and in truth in reality it does not compare to what lies before me. You are exquisite Maleficent." He said kissing her hand. "Flattery will get you nowhere here prince." She said. "But thank you, how can I help you?" She asked again. Prince Hans knew what he was doing she thought. He was a snake. "We are looking for revenge, and we knew you knew a great deal about magic. I don't have any myself, but I require the use of this glove that I heard about in legends. If you possess it, you can rip out the heart of the truest believer and crush it crushing all magic in its path and destroying it for good." Hans began. Maleficent watched him explain his story. "I need revenge on this one Princess Emma that's currently in another realm but she and Queen Elsa destroyed my future and I need revenge. I am asking for your assistance and wondering if I might be able to borrow your glove. I feel it could benefit both of us as well as our dear Captain Blackbeard here. For he also wants revenge on a certain Captain Hook." He said.

Maleficent thought for a long moment. "I must say I'm impressed gentlemen as to how you both found my castle for one, not many people know where it's exact location is. So, you have gained my respect that way. Also, I too wish to destroy all of their happiness for I hate the Dark one. He chose someone else over me as a more adept pupil, and well that has not sit well with me over the years so I think we can come to some sort of arrangement. As for magic, I don't think I can give you my magic, but I can allow you to borrow my glove, so long as I have a constant connection with it, I believe we can all benefit from this situation." She said. Hans smiled and Blackbeard as well and they toasted to the events that were going to come about in the next few weeks. Some planning of course had to be done, and Hans and the pirate had to make their way to Storybrooke and find the Dark one first and then find Killian Jones and Emma Swan and kill them.

Hans and Blackbeard decided to stay in the castle with Maleficent that night and she decided to brighten up the castle by playing music and throwing a little party, of villains let's say. She called some old friends over, Cruella, Ursula, and her old beau, Hades was also invited. The private party was kicked into high gear. Mal missed this. She missed being the one everyone was there for. No wonder Regina was always doing things. She was the focus of attention. She knew. Mal should invite Regina, but she decided against it. Something told her she wasn't ready to face her old friend just yet. Hades was currently in a relationship with the Wicked Witch of the West who was also invited and she appeared in her usual hue of green. Her face was also it's natural shade of green making Mal want to burst out laughing. Dear lord what was she thinking? Green was not a becoming color. They danced and chatted all night long merrily almost as if they weren't all villains who had an evil plot to exact revenge on one small group of unsuspecting heroes.

Back in Storybrooke-

Dinner was almost ready. Snow had prepared a feast of Roast with mashed potatoes, gravy and the works. Henry was there, along with his girlfriend of a year, Violet. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were there also.

They had been an item for a while now and Violet was quickly becoming a member of the family. Robin and Regina were also there with Roland.

"Where's Emma?" Snow asked casually setting down the gravy. Everyone was seated at the large dining table. Just how Snow always wanted it. A big family with a warm home to live in for everyone to share. She was such a loving caring person she always wanted everyone around. "She was at a doctor apt she should be around shortly." Killian stated.

Just as he said it he heard the door open and close. "Emma dear, glad you could make it in time. Dinner's just ready. What's the matter?" Snow asked noticing Emma's red splotchy eyes. "I'm fine, I just need to go wash up. Killian can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks. He nods and follows her upstairs to the guest bathroom.

Killian shut the door behind him worry crossing his brows. "Em, what's the matter?" He asks his arm reaching out to comfort his wife. She sat down on the side of the bed clearly having a hard time finding words to say what she wanted to say. "Do you love me?" She asks. He nods and sits next to her. "Of course, I love you. More than anything in this universe. Why would you say that? Is something wrong? Did something happen at the doctor's office?" He asks starting to panic.

"I have something to tell you, and if you don't like it, then it's okay….I can figure out another option…but I just wanted to give you the chance you know to decide…." She started rambling. "Emma what is going on?" Killian demanded using his Captain Hook voice that made her insides turn to mush. "I'm pregnant." She whispered looking down. Killian's blue eyes got wide and he was speechless for a second but then a bright grin spread across his face.

"Really?" He asked smiling. He had never in a million years thought he would be a father. He always wanted to be a father, but the only person he ever considered that with was Mila, and when she died, he was so focused on revenge the thought completely left him. "Emma, this Is wonderful news! You've made me so happy." He said pulling her tightly against him. "Really? You mean it?" She asked. He nodded kissing her putting his hand on her stomach. "Yes really, I always wanted to be a father, but the thought just never came up, and well I just never thought it would happen but I swear I will always be here for you both, and Henry as well. We will be a real family now." He said smiling widely. Emma had tears glistening in her eyes.

This was an entirely different reaction she was expecting. She thought he would run away, as fast as he could. "Oh, Killian I love you so much." She said watching him feel her flat stomach. "We made a baby." He said looking deep into her eyes. She nodded. "He or she is going to be a prince or princess as well as a Captain's child. They will have the world ahead of them." Emma said smiling. What if they had magic though? The thought ran a crossed her mind. She would ask Gold about that later.

"Let's go down and tell your family! I'm sure your mother will be ecstatic!" Killian said more excited than she was. Emma was still slightly nervous. "Okay." She stood up and took a deep breath. Killian turning around and asking for her hand. When they went downstairs everyone was already eating. "Everything okay?" David asks looking at the couple. Emma took another breath. "Yes, we actually have some news…." "I'm pregnant!" Emma said her cheeks turning a bright red color. Snow gasped excitedly shouting "Yay!" as well as Anna and Elsa. They all rushed over to hug Emma tightly wishing her congratulations. David stood up and hugged her as well and shook Killian's hand, but Henry, Henry didn't look happy at all. Infact he looked upset.

Emma noticed right away but didn't say anything quite yet. She was relishing in this moment of bliss for once. "Emma I'm so happy for you. Our kids will be best friends." Regina said hugging her. Emma nodded in agreement. They won't be that far apart in age so they will be able to play together and go to school as well. Emma made it a point to talk to Henry later. Killian noticed as well and sat next to him at dinner. "Are you okay lad?" he asked. "Fine." Henry replied in his moddy teenage way. Killian knew when to leave something alone so he left it at that.

Emma stifled a yawn after a huge helping of pot roast and mashed potatoes, and Killian jumped at the sound. "Well we'd love to stay and chat but my wife is tired and she needs her rest. "Killian I'm fine." She said. Elsa blushed looking down at the romantic exchange. " It was good seeing you all we will see you all tomorrow of course." Emma said hugging Anna. Kristoff shook Killian's hand and Henry and Violet left without saying goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was in her fourth month of pregnancy and things were exceptionally well. She did not have any morning sickness or any of the usual symptoms. She remembered she was this was with Henry as well so it made her think she was having another boy. Killian was beside himself with caring for her. He did not want her working though she argued vehemently with him over that. She had to work. She couldn't just sit at home like a docile house wife and do nothing all day but nest. That would drive her insane. Her family wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forrest to set things back in order at the castle and Emma thought that would be a perfect vacation for them.

They decided to take the Jolly on the mission. Killian had been itching for somewhere to take his ship and now that they could easily travel between realms he was ready and willing to do so. Emma was also excited to see her Pirate Prince husband in action. "Are you sure you are feeling alright to travel in your condition my love?" Killian asked Emma as she packed a bag of clothing items and other necessary things for the long trip. "Yes, I'm fine, Killian. Don't worry about me." Emma said exasperated. Regina was going to stay here in Storybrooke and Robin was going to stand in for Emma as acting sheriff while she was away.

"I know I am being over protective but I've never done this kind of thing before so you will have to forgive me." Killian said with his blue puppy dog eyes. Emma sighed and went over to him putting her arms around his neck. "I know and I appreciate all of it. Really. It's better to care about me than not care about us at all. Like…before." She said her eyes drifting down at the memory. Killian's heart ached for his love being alone in her time of child bearing. The father should always be a part of the process. It's healthy for the relationship. He thought logically.

"Well I know your mother's exceptionally excited about going back to the home she has always known and loved. I'm sure she's going to throw a royal ball in welcoming all of us back there and celebrating your pregnancy." He said kissing her tenderly on the forehead. Emma sighed and snuggled into him. "I'm hungry." She said looking up at him through her lashes. "What does the lady crave?" He asks gallantly. " I want some Chinese food, from that new Chinese restaurant down the road, please. Chow Mein and Sweet and Sour Chicken with Egg rolls please." She said smiling. Killian quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I've ever had Chinese food, but I'm always up for trying something new." He said smiling. Emma kissed him on the cheek. "That's why I love you." She said smiling. Killian had learned how to drive a car a few months ago while he went on some patrols with Emma. He was over 200 years old so the task was not hard at all to him. In fact, he was a better driver than Emma. He left and it was a dark breezy fall night. Wind whipped around the falling leaves outside. There was an eerie feeling in the air. Killian sensed danger.

He finally pulled into the little red Chinese Restaurant, Mo Chow Dragon, and waited to pick up his to go order. An old man with a long beard waited at the front his daughter behind the counter cooking up the meal. " You are Killian Jones, I've heard a lot about you." The man said. Killian looked at him. He'd never seen him before in his life. "I'm Captain Hook and you are?" "I'm known as the Dragon. I've been around almost as long as you and I'm about as magical as your pregnant wife." He said matter of factly. Killian's fist clenched. How did he know Emma was pregnant?

"How did you know my wife was pregnant?" he demanded. "Emma's pregnant? Well that didn't take long." Mr. Gold said walking into the restaurant with Belle on his arm. "Hello Mr. Gold, Mrs. Gold, your usual table?" The Dragon asked. Mr. Gold looked at Killian. "How far along is Emma?" Belle asked smiling warmly. "She's about 3 months' along." He replied sitting down at the little bench.

Mr. Gold nodded in understanding.

"You must be very happy." He said. He had definitely calmed down into a more domestic life after the events of the final battle. A few seconds later the Dragon sat them down at their table with a couple of menus and some hot tea. Finally, the dragon motioned for Killian to come over and warned him. "Your wife is in danger. I sense great darkness in this town and you need to leave immediately." He was unfocused, having some kind of vision. Belle and Mr. Gold were busy chatting and didn't notice the interaction.

"How do you know this?" Gone was the fun carefree Killian that was now happily married. Captain Killian Jones most feared pirate of the seven seas was about to strangle this dragon with his bare hands if he didn't give up some information.

"I know it may seem crazy but I have had a vision of the future and there is a most evil plot to gain the control of all the magic in all the realms and your wife, has the strongest good magic of them all. She is in the most danger as we speak and you need to get her somewhere far away safe from the harm that is coming to her." He said. Killian's mind was reeling. Where in the world was he going to take his pregnant wife? He couldn't take her far from a hospital for too long. They had appointments, and doctors that needed to be close incase anything happens to her or their child. He needed her to stay close to here, or able to get here in a quick time frame.

"What else do you know of this plot? Is it going to be another curse?" He asked. " Not quite." The dragon said. "It's more of a revenge plot against all magic and everyone who possesses it. These, villains, he passed trying to find the right words, will stop at nothing to get revenge on the magic that destroyed their lives." He said. Finally, his daughter came out with Killian's order. "Here's your order Captain Hook." Mulan said smiling warmly.

He grabbed the bag and waited for him to finish. "Anything else you can tell me?" He asked. The dragon looked exhausted as he finished his vision. "Just protect your family at all costs. That is all I can say this battle will be different than anything you have ever faced." He said. Mulan looked at her grandfather concerned. " Grandpapa, you need to rest, I will take over from here." She said. Killian walked out of the restaurant not sure where to turn to but he needed to talk to someone about what the dragon had said.

Maybe he should speak to Snow and Charming. They would understand his worry for Emma's safety, David always had more of a steady head on his shoulders than Killian anyways he thought to himself driving away in his White ford Truck.


	6. Chapter 6

He grabbed the bag and waited for him to finish. "Anything else you can tell me?" He asked. The dragon looked exhausted as he finished his vision. "Just protect your family at all costs. That is all I can say this battle will be different than anything you have ever faced." He said. Mulan looked at her grandfather concerned. " Grandpapa, you need to rest, I will take over from here." She said. Killian walked out of the restaurant not sure where to turn to but he needed to talk to someone about what the dragon had said.

Maybe he should speak to Snow and Charming. They would understand his worry for Emma's safety, David always had more of a steady head on his shoulders than Killian anyways he thought to himself driving away in his White ford Truck.

Chapter Six

Emma knew something was wrong when Killian walked in the door and nearly slammed her food on the table. He threw off his coat and stormed upstairs not giving her a second glance. "Killian? What's the matter?" She asked calling upstairs. When he didn't answer she sighed and was too hungry to care so she dove right into dinner.

He needed to figure out something. He had to. He was supposed to protect her through thick and thin, right? In the good times and the bad. Maybe they should have their baby in the Enchanted Forrest. She was a princess after all and he was a pirate, well now he was a prince, captain ….but first pirate.

He would never be anything different. He reached into his pirate chest that he had on his ship, the one that he kept all of his personal belongings in and pulled out a large blue ring. This ring was a gift from King Triton, yes Ariel's father, for Killian helping him on one of his many wars with the humans. Triton told Killian this ring will protect anyone who wears it from dark magic. It held the tears of a mermaid in it who lost her love at sea. Not Ariel but Ariel's cousin, Rena.

This would at least help Killian protect Emma on land. He trusted Triton more than most fish folk. He walked back downstairs and Emma was happily eating dinner without him. Henry was at Violet's. "Emma love sorry I didn't mean to rush upstairs like that. I had just remembered something I wanted to give you and I didn't want to forget about it." He kind of half lied. Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Remember Killian, I have a lie detector built into my brain and it is more enhanced now that I'm pregnant again. So, whatever you are lying about it had better be a good reason." She said not looking at him but focusing on the mouthful of noodles that she was currently chewing.

"I was thinking, we should go to the Enchanted forest, help you parent's get settled back into their castle, and stay there for a while." He said. "Oh? You were set against it earlier tonight when we were talking about it. Now you are for it? Did something happen that I missed?" She asked. _How perceptive of you Swan._ Killian thought irritated. "No not at all love, I just think it was so nice being away with you on the Jolly that I fancy another travel on her soon. I am a Captain after all, and I can't just abandon my ship. She needs adventure. "He said.

Emma huffed and gave a happy full sigh. He smiled. His troubles would have to be for another time. He wouldn't tell her what he was a part of just yet. "That looks like a happy wife." He said wrapping his arms around her as she stood up. She snuggled into him and kissed him deeply. "Happy wife happy life. Nice job trying to change the subject, but we will talk about this later…you're obviously not ready and that's okay, but I hate being lied to." She said sauntering away upstairs with a slight swish to her hips. Killian gritted his teeth. This was going to be a long night. He thought to himself.

The next morning was quite a normal one for the family. Emma got up at her normal shift time and headed down to the station. It was Kilian's day off. She was going to get Robin trained properly to take over for a while. "So, it looks like we are going after all, though I think Killian is up to something and I am bound and determined to find out what it is." Emma said more to herself than to him. Robin quirked an eyebrow at her. "Well whatever it is I'm sure it's for your benefit. He loves you too much to make you angry on purpose." He reassured her. Robin had this odd way of making everyone the hero.

She nodded as they walked into their patrol car. Suddenly Emma witnessed a black orb going into Gold's shop. It was almost like a ghost but just a black mass like Pan's shadow. Emma followed it until it was completely inside. "Great, what have we here?" She asked. They walked over it wasn't very far after all. The shop was empty.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly the shadow appeared in the middle of the shop looking for something in one of gold's boxes. It seemed to not be paying attention to Emma and Robin but Emma distracted it. "HEY!" She shouted. The shadow turned and looked directly at her. Emma felt an odd buzzing noise in her fingers that started to glow white. "What are you doing here what do you want?" Robin asked the creature. His bow and arrow drawn pointing directly at it's face. It didn't answer.

The creature stood frozen in mid air staring at them. Emma watched it a few more seconds then it began to charge at her. She shot a ball of white light magic at the creature knocking it far into space. "Woah!" she exclaimed staggering back. "Emma!" Robin exclaimed, "Are you okay?" She was seeing stars. She probably shouldn't have done that. She thought as this dizzy sensation swept her. She swayed back and forth. "Robin…." She began but before she could finish she blacked out. Robin barely had time to catch her before she fell to the ground. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed as Belle and Gold came into the shop together. "Robin? What's going on? "Rumple asked. "You had a break in and Emma and I were chasing it, then it attacked Emma and she shot it with magic, but then she passed out." He explained. Rumple and Belle rushed over to Emma and checked her pulse.

"Let's get her to the doctor. "Rumple said.

When Killian got the call his blood ran cold. "Emma's been in an accident." Dr. Whale said on the other line. She has fainted, she's okay but I'm going to keep her a few hours for observation. You're welcome to come over of course." He said. "I've already informed Snow and Charming, and they are on their way as well. Killian nodded and said he would be right there. On the way his blood boiled. Not because of anything except his worry for Emma. She fainted? He wasn't there. He was not there. It was like he was fighting Rumple all over again and he wasn't fast enough to save Mila from him.

When Killian got into the waiting room the nurse had already had the guest name tag ready for him and he slapped it on his jacket.

"She's in room 344." the nurse said smiling. He nodded and rushed there.

Emma was lying on a bed with a wire on her arm and she was sitting upright, awake.

" Killian." She said reaching out for him. "Emma love, what happened?" He asked.

She then explained everything to him.

" I used magic...i hope i didn't hurt the baby...I feel terrible." She added.

" You only were protecting yourself, it's going to be okay love." He said. He was worried though as well. Should she be using magic? She didn't have magic when she was pregnant with Henry. He didn't have magic, He didn't know anything about it.


	7. Chapter 7

_When Killian got into the waiting room the nurse had already had the guest name tag ready for him and he slapped it on his jacket._

 _"She's in room 344." the nurse said smiling. He nodded and rushed there._

 _Emma was lying on a bed with a wire on her arm and she was sitting upright, awake._

 _" Killian." She said reaching out for him. "Emma love, what happened?" He asked._

 _She then explained everything to him._

 _" I used magic...i hope i didn't hurt the baby...I feel terrible." She added._

 _" You only were protecting yourself, it's going to be okay love." He said. He was worried though as well. Should she be using magic? She didn't have magic when she was pregnant with Henry. He didn't have magic, He didn't know anything about it._

Chapter 7

A few days later….

Emma and Killian were resting at their home in their bedroom. Henry was off on an adventure with Violet, heaven knows where they were. Regina gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with whom they named Juniper Rose.

Juniper had Regina's dark hair and Robin's smile. She was the talk of the own and everyone loved her. She was royalty as well. Emma was asleep on Killian's chest when her cell phone rang. She shoved it aside and groaned. " Goway." She mumbled into Killian. He chuckled and brushed a stray of loose blonde hair out of Emma's face. "I love your hair." He said matter of factly. She smiled. Her hair was a ruffled mess from being asleep. When it was untamed it was wild and free. "I can't help but want to run my hand through it and touch it as often as I can." He said huskily. She sighed and kissed him passionately. "Killian…I need you…" She whined. Being pregnant gave her crazy hormones, and well, a strong sexual appetite.

"I'm more than happy to oblige the lady." He said kissing her deeply. She melted into his touch and ran her hands down his chest straddling him. That was the easiest position for now. They made love that morning, getting lost in each other. "We should probably head to the docks. I'm sure everyone's already waiting for us there." Emma said getting dressed last. Killian was always a quick dresser. He wore the same leather black pants and ruffled black shirt. He was always a pirate. Her pirate.

There was a knock at her door. Killian was the first to answer. "Killian." Mr. Gold said. "What do you want Gold?" He asked venom dripping with every word. "I want to talk to you and Mrs. Swan. There's something a foot and I don't know what it is but I have a feeling you're both involved as am I." He said running a hand through his ear length hair. It had grown another few inches that year and well he didn't feel like cutting it so he just left it as is. Emma came down the stairs and let Gold in. They sat down in the dining room.

"What's going on?" Emma asked. "Well I've had some associates of mine, recently come to me and tell me that someone is trying to steal all the magic in storybrooke, and they want revenge against me. So, I'm just warning you to be wary. I'm not sure who's behind this or why but I have a feeling it's going to be not just one person." He said clearly hiding some things. Killian sighed. "I heard you having a conversation in the restaurant with the dragon the other night I didn't think much of it but if you two know something is obviously going on then what is it you aren't telling us?" He asked.

"I have information to believe that they want to kill Emma. She's the most powerful Savior in all the realms. She has the ultimate good magic, and she's a royal." Gold finally said. Emma tensed next to Killian who wrapped his arm around her comfortingly. Killian had wanted to keep this a secret from her as long as he could because he didn't want to put more stress on her and the baby but there was no way of avoiding it now. He sighed. "Who would want to come after me?" She asked clearly upset. Gold shook his head. "I don't know but I don't have a good feeling and Belle wanted me to warn you so I listened to her and well here I am, I have a lot of powerful enemies, and you as a Savior do as well, weather you know of it or not. Every savior has villain and you need to learn how to defend against them. I better be off." He said getting up.

"Thanks for coming mate." Killan said showing Gold to the door. When he closed the door, he turned and went to Emma. She was nervous, he could tell. She looked confused and conflicted. "What are we going to do?" She asked. He wrapped her in the comfort of his arms. "I don't know but we will think of something. We're going to the Enchanted forest for a while, right? Maybe that's the best thing right now. If someone is coming to Storybrooke to come after you it will throw them off. We have to be quiet about it though." He said. They gathered somethings and a few bags of belongings, a bag for Henry just in case and a bag for the coming baby in case they decided to stay.

Emma was told to limit her magic use because it was so unpredictable. Since not a whole lot of people had magic except Regina, who didn't use it while she was pregnant, it was advised against to by Dr. Whale who based it on what happened when Emma fainted. When they were all packed, they gathered the crew at the docks, Emma called Henry and he said he would meet them there. Henry gave Violet a long kiss goodbye. "I'll write you every day." She said holding him. He brushed a hair out of her face and rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone caressing it. "I'll write back. I miss you already." He said. The two were hopelessly in love, making Emma roll her eyes.

She loved Henry but she remembered what her first love was like. Neal. It was magic at first and then after the excitement of a new relationship wore off, she was still lonely and didn't have that full feeling of belonging. He was always gone, running from the law and hiding. Which she knew now what she didn't know then. He was a good dad, she wouldn't deny him that. He didn't know about Henry until way later. "Are we ready to go?" Snow asked hugging her white fur coat to herself. She had a bag packed and was extremely excited to go home. Charming pulled out a magic bean. "I got this from Grumpy." He said handing it to Killian.

Emma, Snow, Charming, Henry, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff got on the ship and Regina, Robin and Belle made it just in time to see them off. Regina hugged Emma. "Take care of our son. I'll see you later and I will watch out for any suspicious people." She said. She gave Henry a hug and kiss on the cheek. The day turned clear and sunny after a few hours and the family enjoyed sailing on the pirate ship. The rocking and creaking of the boat felt like home to Emma and she was watching Killian at the helm. He was handsome. He looked in charge. She admired how he knew the ocean. She always felt comfortable in the city. With Skyscrapers, towering buildings. Lots of people. He felt comfortable alone. In the open water. The sensation was very new to her.

"You sure have a handsome husband there my daughter." Snow said coming up next to Emma and sitting down next to her on the side of the ship. Emma smiled and nodded in agreement. "The king of Pirates." She joked. Snow laughed. "That he most certainly is. I definitely wouldn't' want to cross him if I ever got in his way. I'm glad you are coming back with us. There's so much I want to show you. It's your birth home and yours if you wish it." Snow said wistfully. Emma had never really thought about moving there permanently. She had just gotten used to living in Storybrooke. It was her home. "Wow thanks mom. I don't know what to say." She replied honestly. Killian squinted in the far distance and what looked to be a ship tailing them from a long way away.

He took out his spy glass so he could get a better look. "Do you see it too?" David asked standing next to him. Killian nodded. "Not sure but I think it's a pirate ship as well. It has black sails on it. That much I could see. "Well good thing I've got the bean. We should go before they catch up to us." He said. Killian walked to the far edge of the ship and told David to take the helm and navigate into the time portal. "Okay is everyone ready? I'm going to throw the bean." Killian said looking over to Emma who nodded. He threw it far.

It opened in a swirl of magic and power. The waves kicked up and the sky turned dark. Killian went over to Emma and wrapped a protective arm around her midsection feeling their child on the palm of his hand. He swore he could feel the baby kick at his hand and Emma looked at him smiling. "She wants to say hi dad." Emma smirked. Killian smiled. "It could be a lad." He scoffed. Emma shook her head. " I think it's a girl." She replied. They went through the portal a few minutes later.

Blackbeard let out several expletives. He was pissed. "I can't believe we missed them by a mere meter!" He yelled at no one in particular. "Well at least we know where they are going." Hans said. "If we are on some kind of wild goose chase I'm going to tan your hide prince." Blackbeard grumped.

Hans just rolled his eyes. He would get to Emma Swan soon enough and extract his revenge on her and everyone else who played a part in Ruining his life.


	8. Chapter 8

_It opened in a swirl of magic and power. The waves kicked up and the sky turned dark. Killian went over to Emma and wrapped a protective arm around her midsection feeling their child on the palm of his hand. He swore he could feel the baby kick at his hand and Emma looked at him smiling. "She wants to say hi dad." Emma smirked. Killian smiled. "It could be a lad." He scoffed. Emma shook her head. " I think it's a girl." She replied. They went through the portal a few minutes later._

 _Blackbeard let out several expletives. He was pissed. "I can't believe we missed them by a mere meter!" He yelled at no one in particular. "Well at least we know where they are going." Hans said. "If we are on some kind of wild goose chase I'm going to tan your hide prince." Blackbeard grumped._

 _Hans just rolled his eyes. He would get to Emma Swan soon enough and extract his revenge on her and everyone else who played a part in Ruining his life._

Chapter 8

The Enchanted Forrest was just like Emma remembered. The deep woods, little bustling towns and the harbor. This was her mother's kingdom. She still was amazed when she thought about her mother being a "Queen." The term was not one that was familiar with today's society. It was …old fashioned. When they reached the port, Emma changed clothes into a beautiful old sun yellow gown that accentuated her blonde hair and blue eyes.

Snow wore her signature red dress. Her age was finally starting to show as she let Charming help her off the ship. When the passerby's noticed who was on the ship they immediately bowed in respect for Snow and Charming's position. "Your majesty's! You've returned!" A commoner spoke clearly surprised to see them. She nodded smiling. "Yes, we've returned to stay for a while." The man smiled "Thank the god's. It's been hell since you've been away. That awful Maleficent…." He began but was silenced by his wife who looked nervous. "What do you mean…she's not supposed to be anywhere near this kingdom." Charming asked standing next to Snow. "Well you see your majesties, since you've been gone that's given the les desirables …. more of a chance to rule." He tried explaining. "And since none of us are royal, we couldn't do nothing about it." He said.

"Richard…." His wife chided. "No no, it's okay thank you for telling us." Snow said trying to comfort the woman. She and Charming exchanged glances. Emma, Killian, Henry and the rest of the crew and passengers exited the ship and was watching the exchange. "What's going on mom?" Emma asked. "Well, we seem to have a slight problem with Maleficent, but we will figure it out. Nothing for you to worry about. You just focus on you and the baby." She tried reassuring. Emma sighed. Was this how it was going to be? Everyone was going to be worrying about her not being able to do anything? She did have a child before. She thought to herself.

"You look beautiful in that dress Swan." Killian purred in her ear as they rode to the castle in a cartridge Charming got for the family. Emma smiled snuggling in closer to him. "I can't believe were actually here. It seems like we were just on another one of our adventures…." She said going off dreamily looking out the window. Killian nodded. In this realm, he was also now considered a Prince. He thought of what his brother would say. He would probably tease him that was for sure. Once they arrived at Snow and Charming's castle, they got unpacked and had a group lunch. Emma met Anna and Elsa for a tour of the grounds and Emma was enjoying herself for once in her life. "I actually am really liking it here." She said to Elsa. Elsa nodded smiling. "Yes, I do love this world. There is just something about your world that seems so cold and distant. This one is just richer and fulfilling." She said throwing a croquet ball at the goal. Anna clapped excitedly waiting for her turn. She hadn't seen her mother.

The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day out. The world was different in the Enchanted forest. They didn't have Netflix, or tv, or pizza. They had to come up with activities to keep them entertained. That's why there was so many balls. Emma thought.

Killian was assisting David and Henry with the news about Maleficent.

Finally, Emma saw him coming out of the hall. "Killian. What did you find out?" She asked. He looked a bit nervous. "Well it seems as though Maleficent thinks she's in charge of the whole realm. She's got spies everywhere waiting to attack when they hear that the king and queen have returned, and apparently there is a plot to kill you." He sighed. Elsa and Anna moved closer to Emma protectively. They had all become very close and were as sisters now. More like best friends, but close enough. "What can we do? We can help!" Anna said. Killian smiled. "I appreciate it lass, but we just need to stick together. We don't know what this mad woman has planned." He said. "Until then I think, well your father and I, think it's safest if you stay in the castle." He said. He was waiting for the blow. He knew Emma wouldn't like this idea.

She had to hold her breath. She knew they were just watching out for her but she wasn't an invalid she thought irritated. "I've got to get something to drink." She said walking away. "Emma waits." Killian turned to go after her but Elsa stopped him. "Give her some space. She's dealing with a lot right now and if I know Emma, she needs some time to think." She reassured. Killian nodded sighing. "I knew she wouldn't like this." He said. "Emma is a strong independent woman, of course she's not going to like being told what to do, but you are doing it because you love her. I would understand." Anna added. Kristoff came up a few seconds later. "I went and scouted around the castle grounds, and everything looks to be in order." He said reporting to Killian. "Thanks mate. I need someone like you on our side." He said. Kristoff nodded. He was a great woodsman and knew how to navigate the dark woods and mountain side. He was good at picking out traps as well and that would be a big help but Killian knew they had to go back to Arendelle soon. Elsa would stay of course, but Anna was second in charge and she could rule the kingdom while Elsa stayed to help Snow and Emma.

Emma was frustrated. She was not having any symptoms, she felt perfectly fine. It was eight weeks into her pregnancy and she felt like an invalid. She paced the great hall in deep thought. "Emma?" Snow asked coming out of a side room where some knights were leaving. "Who are they?" Emma asked watching the new men leave. "They are your father's and mines guards from before and we were asking them to return to their old positions." Snow replied. "What's the matter honey? You look upset." Emma sat down next to the fire place at the end of the room. Each room in Snow's castle had a fireplace. That was one of the many warm and inviting features of the palace. "I just feel like you are all so worried about me and I am fine. All I want to do is help you guys with Maleficent and I feel like I need to, but if I do I'm afraid that I will hurt the baby with my magic." She finally spilled everything she was thinking.

Snow nodded in understanding and placed her hand on Emma's knee. "We all love you Emma, and you are the most important person in this family right now. Your health and that of my grandbabies' is the most important and we are probably going to annoy the heck out of you with worrying over you but I will try to be better at showing it. How about that?" Snow asked. Emma smiled that was all she could ask for. "Can I come with you guys on missions and not be left here to worry about my family when I know I can help?" She asked. Snow reluctantly nodded. "Until it becomes an obvious burden on you and I know you can't handle it. Then I will say something." She said.

"Sounds good. Thanks mom." Emma hugged her tightly. She felt a lot better just talking. Killian entered to room a few seconds later. "I thought I heard your voice. Anna and Kristoff wanted me to let you know they had to head back to Arendelle to oversee things. Elsa is going to stay here if that is alright with your majesties." Snow smiled. "You can call me Snow now Killian. I'm still the same person in this world as I am in Storybrooke." She said. Killian nodded. "Sorry Snow." He said. Emma placed her hand to her stomach. "I think this baby is telling me to eat something because I just became starving all of a sudden." Killian smiled and helped Emma up. "I'll have the cook prepare something for you and the future prince or princess." Snow said.

"So?" Killian asked after she left. "Everything's fine." Emma replied. He nodded. "I have to go back to the ship to secure her would you like to come with me get out of the castle for a little bit?" he knew she wanted to and wouldn't say no. Smiling she nodded. "I'd love to Captain." She took his hand and he led her to the table where she ate a fine meal of bread and cheese and meats. After eating her fill and feeling completely stuff and satisfied she informed her family of where she was going. Charming and Henry were going to stay at the castle, Henry was way too excited to be in his Grandfather's presence and was soaking up everything. "In this realm, I want you to be wary love, I may be your Prince now but to a lot of people here I am still a feared Pirate, one of the worst. I have a lot of enemies and if anyone were to attack you I would kill them." He had a fierceness about his tone that startled her, and at the same time made her stomach flip. He was so handsome and strong. Why anyone would want to threaten him was a mystery to her. "I trust you." Was all she could manage to say. "Stay close by me at all times." He said as they got on two horses and began the ride to the port.

It was a longer than usual ride for Emma, she was beginning to get a little tired. Probably a side effect of being pregnant. She yawned. "Everything alright love?" Killian asked after a while. She nodded. They had been riding for a few hours. "Just a little tired." She said. "It's been a long day." He agreed.

Suddenly a group of bandits flew out of the woods surrounding them. Emma gasped pulling her horse to a halt. Killian jumped into action. There had to be at least six of them. Masked bandits. He cut down two right away. Emma whirled around as one tried to grab her around the waist but she fought him off. She felt the magic building in her and she lashed out at one coming at her front. She flung a white flair of magical power at him knocking him back. The others stepped back clearly shocked but the biggest one wrapped his hand around her mouth grabbing her from behind. "The queen wants this one alive." He growled to the others. "Mate you better release her if you know what's good for you." Killian said aggressively pointing his sword at the attacker.

" Sorry mate, I have orders, bring the princess alive." The unknown man said. Emma was trying to contain herself but she felt a magic she had never known well up inside of her and before she knew it she began to glow a white orb of powerful magic. Knocking the men around her unconscious immediately. She ran into Killian's arms feeling extremely light headed but some irrational part of her brain didn't want to mention that to him right now. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before and she didn't want to push it. He grabbed her and lifted her like a feather onto his horse they left the other horse, it would find its way home. He needed to get them far away from here.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pushed the horse as hard as it would run.

She didn't quite know how to answer so she just nodded and said Yes.


End file.
